


After the Apocalypse

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	After the Apocalypse

Buffy tightened her grip on her sword and prepared for the onslaught. She knew that behind her Faith was doing the same. A few weeks ago she wouldn't have turned her back on Faith, but that was before most of the world had come down with a bad case of death. Vampires and demons she could slay. Mutant flu germs, not so much. Now live humans were a rarity, and that meant a lot of desperate starving vampires. A dozen of whom were circling them right now.

"Loser does the breakfast dishes," Faith said. The vamps charged.

The fight was over quickly. "Seven to five. I win! Come on B, almost sun up. Time to find a place to camp."

Buffy watched the dust settle. "What's the point Faith? Everyone I cared about is dead. We'll probably be dead soon. Why keep fighting?"

Faith shrugged. "What was ever the point B? There's no pension plan for Slayers. We're alive right now and we might as well go out fighting." She reached out touched Buffy's cheek. "And we can always find new people to care about."

Buffy smiled tentatively. "But if I have to do the dishes, you have to cook."


End file.
